


honest laughter

by lovebeyondmeasure



Series: the Snort drabbles [11]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Canon Era, Double Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 20:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12373392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: Quietly draping her coat on its hook, Robin smiled as she shamelessly eavesdropped on half the conversation.





	honest laughter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bethanyactually](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethanyactually/gifts).



Robin came in to the sound of Cormoran's honest laughter.

“Shove it, Chum, she’s too beautiful for the likes of you!”

Quietly draping her coat on its hook, Robin smiled as she shamelessly eavesdropped on half the conversation. Cormoran was rarely this cheerful, this open.

“Hey, how dare you? Oi, oi, no, I’m a fucking delight, right?”

Robin couldn’t suppress her loud snort at that. The door creaked.

“Robin, that you? Didn’t know you’d come in.”

“Morning! Care for coffee?” The flavor of her amusement was fresh on her tongue. Their eyes met, hers dancing, his dark with the knowledge that she’d heard at least some of his chat.

“Coffee’d be great, yeah.”

Their eyes held for a long moment as the phone continued the conversation. She raised an eyebrow. His mouth quirked into half a smile.

“Can it, Chum, you’re fulla shit,” Cormoran said as the door swung shut. 

A few minutes later, when Robin set the tray on his desk, Cormoran was busily reading over notes from the day before.

“Would the fucking delight care for a biscuit, as well?” Robin asked archly, and broke into a peal of laughter at the offended look on Cormoran’s broad face.

**Author's Note:**

> For bethanyactually, who unknowingly dragged me deeply into this fandom. It's all your fault, thank you. 
> 
> Based on [this post](http://lovebeyondmeasure.tumblr.com/post/164773476109/): Ok but which part of ur otp unironically calls themselves “a fucking delight” and which one immediately snorts
> 
> I'll write one for your OTP too! Send me the characters + the word "snort" over @ lovebeyondmeasure.tumblr.com


End file.
